Playlist!
by They Call Me Alex
Summary: It's my go... at playlist. I'm thinking of doing most songs in my playlist so there will probably be ALOT of chapters... maybe. I'm also taking requests! R&R! T for most of my songs..
1. Justice and Mercy

__

**A/N: I saw someone else do this and it looked pretty cool, so I thought I'd play all the songs in my playlist (So look out for a LOT of chapters) and get rid of my writers block for my other Alex Rider story **_**My Tourniquet**_**. **

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own any of the songs on my playlist, whoever sings them does. And I don't own Alex Rider either. That belongs to Anthony Horotwiz… *sniffle***

* * *

_Song: Justice and Mercy by Flyleaf _

_We can't be oblivious _

_We are not ignorant _

_Blood in your heart _

_Blood on your hands _

_We're human we reason, we're breathing _

_Protecting the living, and dying _

_Surviving we're trying _

_So breathe in safety, come home safely _

"Jack…" Alex said, coming out of the hallway with a distressed look on his face and mobile phone in his hand.

"Oh, Alex," the American said, knowing what was going on immediately. It had happened too many times before. She crossed the room quickly, abandoning her coffee and enveloping her young friend in a tight hug.

"Don't go, Alex, don't go." "I have to." He mumbled into her shoulder.

_Mercy screams its violent love _

_Justice, and mercy, justice, and mercy_

_The death of us created for_

_Justice, and mercy_

_Justice, and mercy_

_This is where they kiss_

"How long?" She whispered, gripping her coffee mug until her knuckles went white. "An hour."

An hour? They only give him an hour's notice? This is how they repay him?

"You shouldn't even be going, Alex, you're still recovering-"

"I know!" Alex snapped, rubbing the sore spot on his chest unconsciously. Jack knew this was hard for Alex, and she knew that she wasn't making it any easier, so she shut up and let Alex brood in silence.

_Life here sacrificed _

_Someone who paid the price_

_Blood in our hearts_

_Blood on our hands_

_We cry out, we're fighting, it's warfare, we're dying_

_Believing we're winning, it's ending, we're singing_

_It's already done, we've overcome_

The house was always empty without Alex. Jack wondered what MI6 was making him do this time. She hoped he was ok. She hoped he was well fed, and somewhere comfortable with phone reception and room service.

She hoped a lot of things, but she knew none of them were true. It was probably something to do with assassins or some evil mastermind who was trying to take over the world.

The redhead sighed and perched herself on the end of Alex's neatly made bed (Alex was always too neat for a fourteen-year-old teenager).

At first glance, you couldn't really tell whose room it was. It could have been a guestroom for all you know. But if you looked at the insignificant things, like the organized CD's neatly stacked on his desk, or the books on his bookcase.

Or the small photo of him and Ian on a hike through Switzerland.

She really hoped Alex was ok.

_With a life on the line (Fire!)  
__  
That consumes or refines (Fire!)_

To ascent or decline, to retreat or to climb

Out of sight, out of mind 'til attacked from behind

Will this fire resume or refine?  
  
She knew this would happen. It always ended up like this, with Alex unconscious in a hospital bed and Jack worried silly, forced to sit out in the quiet (too quiet, if you asked her) waiting room, wondering how his surgery went.

It was really no surprise when Mrs. Jones (scary woman she is) came out of Alex's room with a grave look on her face. It always kept her guessing. The look never actually _left _the woman's dark face.

"He's fine. You can see him now." She said stiffly, passing her without a second glance.

_Mercy screams its violent love  
Justice and mercy, justice and mercy  
The depth of us created for  
Justice and mercy, justice and mercy  
And this is where they kiss_

_

* * *

_

**Did you like it? I don't know what the next song will be... if you have a request, leave it for me :D**


	2. Breathe Today

**Hay guys! I'm back! :D**

**This struck me when this song came up in shuffle and I was reading Harry Potter Fanfiction (And yes, it did hurt, thnxx for asking). Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**_Song: Breathe Today (demo) by Flyleaf_**

* * *

_You try your hardest to perfect your explanations_

_You lie until they've run out of questions_

_You can only move as fast as who's in front of you_

_And if you assume, just like them _

_What good will it do?_

_So find out for yourself_

_So your ignorance_

_Will stop bleeding through_

Alex pushed himself through the crowd of blue and grey, ignoring the whispers that signaled his return back to Brookland.

Tom still sat by his side faithfully, but others shifted away, not meeting his eyes. Even his old friends.

No one had bought the numerous excuses of "I'm sick", and Alex hadn't expected them too. It was pitiful. You had to be either extremely stupid or dead to believe that one more than twice.

The first couple of days were tough, but it always calmed down after a while.

And then MI6 needed him back.

_Only one thing_

_Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you_

_It's just a breath away_

_You can breathe today_

_So many lies swarming_

Around you, you're suffocating

_The empty shape in you_

_Steals your breath, you're suffocating_

He answered the many questions with a dull "I was sick" and "I'm fine" hoping to ward them off, but they kept on coming. Why did people care so much about his personal life? Surely they would just leave him alone?

Well, it certainly wouldn't get better if they _did_ know. Tom was bad enough. He seemed to think the whole thing was exciting. But he wasn't the one living it. He hadn't seen people die. He hadn't actually _killed_.

_Logic forces me to believe in this_

_And I have learnt to see_

_I can only say what I've seen or heard_

_And only you can choose_

_And every choice you make_

_Will affect you_

_Search your own self_

"I don't want to talk about it here, okay?" he whispered. That was a lie. He didn't want to talk about it at all.

_You can breathe today_

_So many lies swarming around you _

_You're suffocating_

_The empty shape in you_

_Steals your breath, you're suffocating_

So many times he had to shout and argue to keep it personal. So many times he had had to hurt people because of what he did.

He was a magnet. People close to him ended up dying. People who tried to get close to him got hurt. He didn't want it this way.

Who was next? Jack? Tom? He couldn't afford to lose them.

He didn't want this life! Maybe he was better without it. Not many people would miss him. But he couldn't do that to the people who would.

He would miss them.

_BREATHE_

_Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you_

_It's just a breath away_

_So many lies swirling around you you're suffocating_

_The empty space in you_

_Steals your breath, you're suffocating_

_You, can breathe today _

_Breathe today_

* * *

_**Sorry it's pretty short, but the song isn't all that long either. **_

**_By the by, Parv, you're song wasnt really working for me :( Sorry_**

**_Hades xx_**


End file.
